Adventures of the Guardians!
by ICCFOWIGSM
Summary: Read as the gang runs into mishaps, contests, and incredibly ridiculous situations. A SERIES OF DRABBLES. AMUTOxKUTAUxRIMAHIKOxYAIRI! Previously titled, "Ikuto's True Self is a Cat?"
1. Ikuto's True Self is a Cat?

**Here's the first drabble. ****Please R&R!**

* * *

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu approached the boy laying on the grass. She leaned forward. "I was thinking earlier and I came to wondering, why exactly is your guardian character a cat? Do you want to be a cat?"

He rolled his eyes, turning to his side so he didn't have to face her. "No."

She stroked her chin. "It makes sense. Cat's are bad luck."

"Only black cat's are bad luck."

"Isn't Yoru a black cat?"

Ikuto shut his eyes, becoming annoyed. "Why do you have guardian character's that pose as a cheerleader, an artist, and a domestic housewife? Are you honestly so indecisive about what your would-be-self is?"

Amu balled her fists, flustered by his response. "Hey! You forgot about Dia!"

He chuckled, "Oh, right. What's she supposed to be again?"

"She represents my desire to be an idol! She also represents my inner radiance!"

Ikuto sat up, beginning to stroke his chin to mock her. "So, from what I'm getting, you want to be a singing cheerleader that can draw and cook. That sounds like my type of girl."

Amu covered her face to hide her rosy cheeks. She believed that Ikuto was practically asking her out. Unfortunately, Utau appeared from what seemed like thin air and clung to her brother. "Are you proposing to me?!" She squealed, hugging him forcefully.

"What? NO!" He yelled, trying to push her off.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Nagihiko, What Are You Doing?

**Here's the second drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rima walked to the Royal Garden in peace and silence after class one day. She didn't stop to admire her surroundings or talk with anyone who passed by. People whispered and stared at the Guardian who was wandering before their eyes, but she didn't mind it. Her mind was set on getting to the Royal Guardian. It was probably the quietest place in the school at that time and quiet was what she wanted.

She gently pushed the door open and casually strolled in, keeping her eyes on the object she recently obtained in her hands. Her reason for visiting the Royal Garden was because she had just received the latest issue of her favourite comedy gag manga and she needed to read it somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.

She stared at the cover of the manga she was holding as she walked up the stairs, looking up when she sensed somebody else's presence.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing?"

Standing before her, Nagihiko was on top of the table, dressed in a girls' uniform with his hair tied up into a ponytail. He tilted his head and winked. "What are you talking about, Rima-chan?" He asked, speaking with his feminine voice.

Instead of replying, Rima turned around and marched down the stairs, exiting the Royal Garden. She wanted to read her gag manga in peace.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions, please pm me! R&R!**


	3. The Candy Thief

**Here's the third drabble! Thank you for the favourites/follows/reviews, DubbleBubble, Rei Star, Animelover80, Ikutolovesme, and Guest!**

* * *

"The wind blew powerfully, creating an aerial display of dust and sand. The sun was nearing the horizon, making the sky a vibrant shade of orange. The upper atmosphere matched the cute and mysterious girl's hair who marched through the ghost town confidently. She held onto her chaps as she looked for a criminal who had recently robbed the candy store nearby and escaped with nearly half of the merchandise. Suddenly, she noticed someone standing ahead of her. His hat was tilted downwards so he was unidentifiable. He appeared to be carrying a brown sack over his shoulder with one hand.

"What brings you to these parts, mysterious thief?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The name's Kairi." The boy corrected, pushing his hat upwards to get a better look at the girl standing in front of him. "Why are you calling me a thief?"

"Everyone knows that you robbed the candy store!" She yelled, popping a lollipop into her mouth.

"Hmm? I'm not the one who's eating candy!"

"Yaya paid for this, unlike a certain someone!" Kairi walked towards her, raising the sack from over his shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

He opened the sack to reveal many varieties of candy. From gums to chocolates; everything was there. "I didn't steal it. I left the money on the counter."

"Why did you buy all of this candy!?" She was mainly angered by the fact that the more candy he buys, the less there will be for her.

"I bought it for you, Yaya."

The girl was so happy, she didn't even question why the stranger knew her name and bought her so much candy. She hugged him appreciatively and dug into the sack of sugary goodness. "

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase stared at Yaya; the girl who just finished telling the Western-themed tale. "That story was..." Amu's voice trailed off.

The rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

**If there are any preferred pairings for the next drabble, why not suggest it in a review?**


	4. Unwanted Performer

**Here's the fourth drabble! Enjoy! **

* * *

The room was suddenly thrown into darkness. The large crowd of fans began squealing and cheering as the sounds of instruments playing the intro to their favourite song rang through their ears. Everyone fell silent as soon as a gentle, yellow spotlight flicked on and shone in the middle of the stage, revealing the famous idol, Hoshina Utau. She was character transformed with Eru to look like a beautiful, shining angel. She gripped the microphone in both of her hands and began singing,

"In the empty stage

the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.

Just like yesterday, tomorrow will

not come again...I've realised it..."

The crowd swayed, emotionally taken aback by the melancholic melody of words. Her lyrics were full of courage and strength which inspired the audience to great heights. The mood was pleasant and soothing as she sung her Heartful Song.

The song was reaching it's climax at the chorus, unfortunately a disturbance forced his way onto the stage, somehow surpassing the security. He also held a microphone in his grasp and joined Utau during the chorus.

"I'll change into a brand new me!

I bring out my courage

without being ashamed!

My Heartful Song

My Heartful Song,"

They sang in perfect unison, but as soon as Utau noticed the unwanted stranger, she pushed him off the stage, not caring that he was her boyfriend, Kukai.

* * *

**Thanks to suisei dot kokidokom dot net for the translation! Don't forget to review, silent readers! Every review is greatly appreciated! **


	5. Yaya's Mission

**Make way, the fifth drabble is here! I made this one longer just for those people out there who are following this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yaya scrutinised everything surrounding her with great worry and concern. She had a deadline. Thirty minutes. If she didn't complete a specific task within that time limit, she wouldn't be able to face anyone ever again. The embarrassment of her inability to continue was incredibly difficult to cope with and it made her want to quit immediately, but she no longer had that option. The only option was to use the items she had to successfully please the wants of the people who put her in this situation.

She inhaled through her mouth and exhaled through her nose. The stress overwhelmed her as the clock ticked much louder than she had believed was possible. The sound of her heartbeat overpowered the ticking and pierced the air, making her feel like the position she was in was much worse than she had thought. She grabbed all of the necessary gear and put them on securely, double checking that everything was right. The mission at hand was ultimately the greatest one she had ever faced, but that didn't bother her one bit. Every second she wasted thinking about the trouble she was having, the faster her courage increased. Her mind cluttered with ideas and gave her a massive headache, but she kept working hard.

She processed every possibility, taking that matter as seriously as possible. Every little detail counted. If her actions weren't as accurate and precise as need be, her whole reputation would be at stake. She carefully picked up the complicated device, following each and every instruction to receive the only acceptable outcome. Yaya slowly pressed buttons, one by one, checking over her every move feverishly. She hit the final button with a dramatic pause before bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted, slightly confused.

"Good afternoon, this is Pizza Hut, what would your order be today, Ma'am?" The worker on the receiving end replied.

"Yaya wants two medium cheese pizzas with four bottles of two litre pepsi!" She answered confidently, ordering two extra soda's for herself.

"Would you like it to be delivered to your house?"

"Yep!"

She quickly gave her address to the suspicious man on the other line and hung up. Her party guests would be arriving soon and she needed to tidy up her house before allowing anyone to enter, so she began cleaning. Mission: Complete!

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, but yes, this chapter was totally necessary. I felt it was totally in Yaya's character to think she was handling such a great responsibility just by ordering pizza. It's always the Yaya drabbles that are long... Don't forget to review!**


	6. Amu's Fall

**Hi! My family was out all day yesterday, so I was unable to post any chapters. As an apology, I will post two chapters today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinamori Amu was sitting on top of a tree on a windy afternoon. The tree was extraordinarily tall with gorgeous layers of green leaves that flowed in the wind like the mane of a majestic horse. She looked down below her, not afraid of the extreme heights she had achieved because of her daily flying accomplished as Amulet Heart. In fact, Amulet Heart was the reason the young girl was stuck so high up. She had been chasing an x-egg to purify it, but lost control over the wind and fell into the tree, getting separated from Ran and her other Shugo Chara's.

"Ran!" She called, observing the ground below to see if she was nearby. She was worried that Ran may have gotten hurt and hoped the others were alright, too. "Ran! Where are you?!"

The slight breeze suddenly grew strong and powerful. Amu clung to the branch she was on for her dear life, resembling a koala. The wind didn't resist, blowing harder and harder. Since the tree was exceeding average heights, it wobbled vigorously, making it more difficult for Amu to hold on. A last extreme gust proved Amu to be too weak to carry herself, causing her to fall to her doom. The lack of branches made the fall clean and fast, giving her no time for her life to flash before her eyes.

Amu shut her eyes tightly, afraid of the immediate impact that was soon to follow her fall, but she was shocked to find it never came. Slowly, she lifted one of her eyes open to find herself in, none other than, Ikuto's arms.

"Move, Strawberry!" He yelled, throwing her to the side. She landed on her face, unamused by the mouthful of dirt and grass she had received. "Yoru, are you alright?"

Ikuto had thrown Amu to catch his Shugo Chara, Yoru, who just happened to have fallen from the tree after failing to capture a squirrel.

* * *

**Yep, Ikuto was trying to catch Yoru, not Amu. Don't forget to review! Oh, I also forgot to mention that**** one of my readers has brought to my attention that I should change the title of the story. Any ideas?**


	7. The Couple and the Crowd

**Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

"KUKAI!" Utau shouted, bursting into the ramen shop. The room immediately went silent, stares given to the idol who stood in the doorway, fuming with anger. A specific individual wasn't staring, in fact, he was hiding behind a table, but it made himself all the more obvious. "I can see you, stop acting like a child and get up!"

The boy stood, dropping his head in guilt as he walked over to the girl standing at the front of the shop. Utau took off her hat and glasses which resulted in more glances in her direction. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice you behind that table?"

"It didn't hurt to try." He replied, scratching the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

"Yes, it did hurt. It hurt your pride."

Kukai frowned, dropping his hand. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to come to my favourite ramen shop?"

"No, but you _did _come in here yelling my name."

"Why are you even asking? You obviously know if you were hiding from me."

"I was hiding because you were yelling!"

"Well, look who's yelling now! Should I go hide because you're yelling?!"

The customers watched the quarreling couple, eating their orders happily. Most of them assumed that was some sort of planned entertainment, seeing that one of the actors was famous, but a question that hindered them all was, why was there a show inside such a small shop with someone who was so important?

"Are you planning on telling me anytime soon or should I leave?" Kukai asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I came here to ask if you wanted to have another competition, but I decided not to now!" She yelled, folding her arms.

He shrugged, going around her and out the door. "Alright, see ya later."

"Wait!"

Yaya stood up and ran over to him. "Don't leave! Yaya thinks you should still have the contest! RIGHT CROWD?!"

The audience -or customers- began cheering loudly, filling the shop with the sounds of encouragement. Kukai was suddenly filled with a strange, yet powerful sensation. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to listen to the cheers of encouragement. "Okay!"

The crowd roared with satisfaction pouring out from their souls. Nobody was quite sure why, but everyone in the shop had become quite attached to the show that was being put on, even if it wasn't an act. It was all giving Utau a pounding headache.

"Why is everyone cheering? I DIDN'T AGREE."

After all the booing settled down and Utau's headache couldn't get worse, she agreed.

* * *

**If none of you have noticed yet, Yaya is my favourite character. She's shown up in the most chapters so far. I'm still contemplating whether or not I should bring these drabbles into Alternate Universes. What do all of you think?**


	8. Lunchtime

**Here's chapter eight, sorry for posting it late. Enjoy! Wow, I just made a rhyme. I feel like I committed a crime. Okay. I'm going to stop before someone shoots me. XD**

* * *

Their eyes met, gazing into each other with no hesitation in mind. Neither of them wanted to turn away out of embarrassment or be distracted by nearby observers. His amber eyes glistened anxiously against the sight of her bright, golden orbs. The two enemies were in their own world, keeping their focus directly on each other. They kept a respective distance from one another without breaking eye contact. It was vital that neither of them removed their attention from the other. Something significant to them was on the line.

"Ugh, how long are you two going to keep this up?" Amu asked with her signature Cool and Spicy facade, annoyed.

"Yeah, lovebirds! Yaya wants to eat her ice cream!" Said person cried, flailing her arms.

"I'm not going to give up so easily." Rima answered monotonously, ignoring Yaya and keeping her eyes locked on Nagihiko's.

"I hope you don't think I'm giving up easily, either, Rima-chan." Nagihiko responded, acting calm and collected.

Both competitors had experience in staring contests. Rima had the ability to keep a straight face because some comedy gags require pauses for dramatic effect. Nagihiko had the patience from all the dance practice he had previously taken, specifically for Japanese dance, which required graceful movements.

"Guys, I think we're going to be here all day." Kukai yawned, getting comfortable.

"Why did you bring me here?" Utau complained, collecting her things so she could leave.

"Settle down, everyone. They can't possibly last another minute." Tadase pointed out, practically forcing Utau to stay. Nobody knew why Tadase was there. He was being a major ninth wheel.

"Actually, based on my logic, the average human wouldn't be able to go another ten seconds without blinking." Kairi observed, adjusting his glasses.

"Amu, lets dip." Ikuto suggested, standing up.

"Eh?! Dip what?" She questioned, taken aback.

Nagihiko couldn't resist any longer. He began laughing, holding his stomach in pain. "Amu-chan! You're too funny!"

"What did I say?"

Rima also began to giggle in amusement. Amu's lack of knowledge had proven itself to be quite entertaining in many situations. "Purple-Head, you lost, so you're buying." She choked out in between her laughs.

Everybody clapped for the lucky man who had just lost a bet. He had to buy lunch for everyone present at the table in the McDonalds, so he took all their orders and dragged himself over to the counter.

"I feel kind of bad." Amu admitted, getting up to help him pay.

Ikuto, still standing, gently pushed her back down, sitting with her. He stared into her eyes. "No, don't go." A blush instantly spread across her face. "We still need to teach you about modern day slang."

Everyone at the table started laughing again, except for Amu.

* * *

**I think this is my favourite chapter so far. Don't forget to review, my lovelies!**


	9. Where Could She Be?

**Chapter nine has arrived- late. Again, I'll be posting twice today because I was unable to update yesterday. Thank you for all the reviews! This story has finally achieved 1000 views! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, fury and concern spewing from his tone of voice and facial expression.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called, also clearly displaying despair all over.

"Amu!" Rima and Utau shouted in unison.

"Hinamori!"

"Amu-chi!"

"Hinamori-san!"

"Joker!"

There was no response. The pink-haired girl had been missing for a couple hours, but the gang couldn't find her. They searched everywhere, from the school to the Royal Garden to the hill next to the river (A/N they're at the hill right now.) to her house! There were no possible clues that hinted where she could have been. After plenty of planning to look for her effectively they began searching together as a last resort.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out, dropping to her knees. "This is useless! We're never going to find her!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go back to the school on her own. I should have went with her." Rima repented, sitting next to Yaya.

"Maybe we should inform her parents that she's missing." Kairi suggested, choosing not to sit with them.

"No, the police don't need to get involved. She's probably lost or something." Ikuto assumed.

"Well, we should at least phone her household to check if she returned home."

"We can't do that either." Utau responded, folding her arms. "Her parents would get suspicious if we called again."

It suddenly went quiet as they all began thinking of possibilities. Nagihiko observed their surroundings before noticing something.

"Rhythm? Temari?" Nagihiko said, sounding quite confused. "Where are you?"

"Kusukusu is missing, too!"

"So is Kiseki!"

"Daichi! Where are you?!"

"Pepe!"

"Eru! Iru!"

"Musashi is also missing!"

"Alright, now that you've all established that your Shugo Chara are missing and finished yelling their names simultaneously, I think we should make a plan." Ikuto decided.

"I think it's safe to connect their absences with Amu's." Kairi noted.

"Where do you think they could be?!" Yaya whined, already feeling lonely without Pepe.

"Hi, everyone!"

All turned their heads towards Amu, who was surrounded by the missing Shugo Chara. She was immediately hugged by Yaya. "Amu-chi!"

"Amu-" Ikuto paused, approaching her slowly. "-where have you been?"

"The Observatory!" She answered cheerfully, completely unaware of what the others had been doing for the past couple of hours.

"Yeah, Amu got lost looking for us, but we were there, too!" Ran explained.

"I knew she got lost."

"I knew this was a waste of time." Utau complained. "Thanks for worrying us, Amu."

"Next time, I think we shouldn't bother." Rima said, pulling out her cell to call for a ride. "I'm never going to worry about you again."

Everybody nodded and headed their separate ways. "What did I do?!" Amu asked Nagihiko, who didn't leave yet. He just shook his head in response.

* * *

**Heh heh, that was so pointless. Don't forget to review! Remember, any suggestions are greatly encouraged! **


	10. The Amusement Park

**Yay! Chapter ten is here! I hope you like it~! It's inspired by the trip to Canada's Wonderland I'm going on today. Wow, my updates are becoming later and later. XP **

* * *

"WoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO!" Yaya whooped, enjoying the sweet, cool breeze blowing against her skin.

"Ace, please refrain from yelling until we reach the amusement park and bring your head inside the car." Kairi scolded, adjusting his glasses.

"Lay back, Class Prez!" She yelled, popping back into the car and slapping his back. "We're going so you can learn to relax and have fun!"

"Yeah, Kairi. Learn to let loose a little in life!" Yukari, his older sister and driver of the car, agreed as she parked in front of the famous amusement that was commonly known in the area they lived in. Yuu got out of the car and opened the driver's door as a romantic gesture for Yukari. She giggled as she got out, already pleased with the outcome of the trip so far.

"Ooh! The mood between Sanjou-san and Nikaidou-sensei is better than Nagi and Rima-tan!" Yaya laughed, hopping out of the door Kairi held open. The two adults turned away from each other and blushed, past memories flooding their minds. The passion of their previous relationship instantly returned to their emotions, making it even harder to look at one another.

Yaya pouted. "Come on, what are you two waiting for?" She grabbed Kairi's hand and ran ahead, hoping they would realise and follow, which they did. Besides, they had all the money.

They went on all sorts of rides, from teacups to bumper cars. The group of four was having the time of their lives, mostly because they were with the ones they loved.

"Lets go on this one, Class Prez! Yaya thinks it looks the best!" She piped, dragging the other three to the line up.

"Hey, Kairi." Yuu bent over and whispered into his ear. "Are you having fun like Yukari told you to?"

"Of course." He answered, pushing his glasses up. "But Yaya's tiring me out."

"You sound like an old man."

"So do you."

"**COME ON!**" Yaya screamed, rolling on the ground, crying.

"Yaya, don't throw a tantrum here! The line up isn't that long." Yukari attempted to calm her down.

Eventually, the group reached the end of the line and approached the final ride of the day. It was the biggest, fastest, and most threatening attraction at the amusement park. Yaya gladly hopped in the front seat, but Kairi seemed slightly hesitant. "A-Actually I rather go on the merry-go-round-"

Unfortunately, Yaya forcefully pulled him in, unaware of his sudden fear. He had no time to refuse because a worked immediately checked to see if the restraints were put on correctly and commenced the ride.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY WE'RE GOING UP!" Yaya cheered, pulling out a piece of licorice.

"Ace, I d-don't think this is the appropriate time to be eating candy."

Luckily for her, Kairi began to focus more on the ride as it's quick escalating soon reached it's destination; a huge drop. Kairi started crying loudly as the speed of the roller coaster grew at an uneven pace and dropped, swerving and looping to the point where his stomach twisted greatly. His was glad his screams were covered by Yaya's.

"THAT WAS THE BEST!" Yaya shouted. "Let's go again!"

"Sorry, Yaya, but we have to leave now before it gets dark." Yukari warned, leading everyone back to the parking lot, which seemed pretty crowded.

Nobody noticed the troubled boy who was extremely pale and wobbly that found it difficult to keep up. His usual composure was nowhere to be seen. Yuu, having noticed, sighed and carried him on his back.

"What's wrong with Kairi?" Yukari asked, concerned.

"Ah, he's just a little tired from all the fun he had." Yuu replied, setting him inside the car.

"Mhm." Kairi managed to mutter, nodding ever so slightly.

Yaya curled up next to him, returning the colour to his face. "Yaya hopes we can come again! Yaya really liked that last roller coaster!"

Kairi smiled. "Anything for you, Ace."

* * *

**Gaaah, see what happens when I update really late? Please review! **


	11. Storm

**Here's a pre-written chapter I wrote ahead of time in case a day came where I didn't have any time to type up something new. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark inside the Royal Garden. A dangerous thunderstorm had just formed in the blink of an eye, forcing the Guardians to stay within the small building. Lightning had struck the power lines, creating darkness to surround them.

"AH!" Tadase and Yaya yelled as more lightening struck, hugging each other.

"Would you two calm down? It's just thunder." Amu told them, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't need to be so afraid." Rima added, sitting in a ball in her chair.

Nagihiko laughed." What's your excuse?"

"Don't laugh, I'm not scare- AH!" She yelped and curled up as yet another bolt struck nearby. Nagihiko frowned and scooted his chair closer to her, beginning to stroke her back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you."

"Well, it's not worki-" She suddenly hugged him as more thunder frightened her.

Nagihiko's face grew warm with embarrassment as he realised she pulled him in for a warm embrace. He instantly began petting her head in attempt to comfort her once more. She didn't really notice because she was too focused on not dying.

"When you guys are done with your public displays of affection, we haven't finished the meeting." Amu reminded, creating an awkward atmosphere.

They immediately pulled away from each other and tried to act professional, hiding the blush on their face with their hands.

* * *

**My Rimahiko ones are always so short. Please review! **


	12. The Money

**Sorry for not updating! I am unable to use my tablet anymore, so I won't be able to post chapters as frequently as before. I can't make up for the chapters I haven't posted with extras, so I'll just post a somewhat long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"UTAU!" someone yelled, grabbing her shoulder aggressively to spin her around. "Where is the money?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." the girl retorted, her face becoming more stern by the second.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're involved with this." The rough man claimed, raising a gun to her head. "Now bring me to the cash or I'll shoot, Blondie."

A drop of sweat trickled down her face, but she kept calm and acted courageously even if any wrong move could worsen the situation and possibly kill her. Utau kept her eyes away from his sickening face which was dirty of a grim smirk and a foul stench. She laughed, "You're despicable."

His smile soon turned into a mildly confused frown, his mind raging with ideas of what she intended to do. "Stop taking this so lightly. I won't hesitate to kill you right here, I've murdered plenty before."

Utau clenched her teeth, fiercely pulling back and punching him square in the face, sending him backwards and his gun into the air. "I know you wouldn't do anything hasty, especially if you legitimately want to find out where this so called _money _is."

The screen erupted with the average action feud, including furious punches, kicks, and screams with back-up surrounding the main character who remained triumphant like the common protagonist of practically everything.

"Wow, your stunt double looks exactly like you. She's gorgeous." Kukai pointed out, cuddling with Utau in a dark movie theater.

"Are you saying my stunt double is hot?" Utau frowned, noticing her boyfriend's sudden interest in the film.

"No! I'm just saying it's not obvious that it's someone else!" He corrected, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry, you're the only one I love."

"Who said I was worried?"

"But you said-"

"I was going to tell you their face is nowhere near as stunning as mine. Oh, and that it's a man wearing a wig. If he wasn't so engrossed in the fight scene, it would be more noticeable."

"Ew." Kukai cringed, suddenly disturbed by his own thoughts. "I take back the thing about him being gorgeous."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Clocks, Notes, and Jokes

**Here's the very late chapter thirteen! I hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

Amu tapped her fingers impatiently along her wooden school desk. It was finally the day she had been waiting for. Minute after minute she expected the bell to ring, but it never came. The pleasing, anticipated noise of the school bell took longer than she had hoped for. She began to think that it was all some sort of illusion. The attractive smirk she had been looking forward to since yesterday was all a delusion her foolish, possibly innocent mind had created.

The clock ticked loudly, ringing throughout her ears like an annoying alarm that won't turn off in the morning. That moment she yearned for after school would never come and she was positive about it. Her efforts would prove to be futile. The minute hand was definitely past the twelve by at least two minutes. The time was clearly three o'clock, but nobody seemed to notice. Amu's hand shot up into the air. Her lips broke apart, ready to loudly interrupt the teacher by asking if the clock was going to fast, but she herself was interrupted.

The bell had rung.

She stood up, grabbing her bag and dashing out the door before anyone else. Amu raced down the halls, ignoring every rule out there about those actions. Her heart raced faster than her legs, but the adrenaline kept her going the whole way. Once outside, Amu made her way towards the location Ikuto used to play his violin at. She stopped immediately when a note sat where he was supposed to be. Amu grinned, hoping the note contained a surprise she wasn't expecting.

Ikuto had told Amu the previous day to meet her there after school. She acted quite reluctant about it, but was extremely happy inside. She kneeled over and grabbed the note with her fingertips, excitedly bringing it to her eyes. The note read:

_Amu, I had to go somewhere. See ya tomorrow. _

_Your's always, Ikuto._

Her lips instantly changed from a smile to a frown, dropping the note during the process. Her eye twitched before she angrily stomped on the small, insignificant piece of paper. "Like that'll happen!" She yelled to no one, but the blush she unintentionally displayed on her face could be seen from miles away._  
_

The sound of muffled laughter grew very loud before the blue-haired guy mentioned in the note fell out of a nearby tree, unable to contain his laughter for much longer. It wasn't long before Amu appeared above him, prepared to shout at him for his little joke.

* * *

**I think I'll write a few more chapters before ending this drabble fic. It's plotless, so I can end it whenever. I may change my mind, but I have a couple other stories in the works, so I don't have time for this one. Please review! **


	14. Beach Waves

**Here's number fourteen! I think the next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun emitted a blazing heat, forcing everyone to cover themselves with an abundance of sunscreen to protect their skin. Sunglasses, hats, and the occasional umbrella was used to block the sunlight from their eyes. The soft sand annoyed many with it's tendency to make it's way into everything they brought with them, but many enjoyed it's multipurpose features, such as building sandcastles or burying the friend that was the least willing to be buried.

The cool waves was a refreshing sight, even to those who refused to go in them. Many people from all ages ran into the water and splashed their way into having fun, except for one person.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He hated water.

"Come on, Ikuto~! It'll be fun!" Amu tugged on his arm.

"No." He spat out, trying to crawl over to the blanket he had set out to nap on. "Let me rest in piece."

"You'll have plenty of time for that later in life, now lets go!" She insisted, using all of her strength to drag him.

"You should just give up already- you're too weak."

It took another five minutes of determination, patience, and mental stability for Ikuto to win against her. He hadn't noticed, but Amu actually moved him quite far. She continued to yell unnecessary things in his face even after giving up.

"Why are you still saying no?!" Amu screeched, sprawled across the sand.

Ikuto, standing up, looked down at her, blocking the sun. "I'd rather not say, besides, why should I tell you, weak strawberry?"

Amu rolled her eyes, suddenly getting up and grabbing Ikuto's hands. "WAIT! ARE YOU AFRAID OF WATER?!"

The teenager grew stiff, unsure of how to convince her otherwise, but then he remembered, Amu's not the brightest tool in the shed. "No, I'm not. I just don't like it."

Amu smiled. "Okay."

That was the last thing she said to him before shoving him into the water.


	15. Nobody Knows

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's read this to the end! Enjoy~!**

* * *

"HELP!"

"I CAN'T!"

"HELP!"

"I. CAN'T."

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!**"

"**I CAN'T CALM YOURSELF DOWN!**"

Suddenly, Yukari walked into the room, searching for somebody to help her with a task she couldn't do alone. "Hey, Kukai, could you-"

She stared blankly at the scene in front of her. A certain Souma Kukai had entangled himself within a mixture of yarn, gum, glue, and flour that he got from who knows where, and was half way out of the office window with two ropes keeping his hands and feet tied together. The usually yellow walls were covered in variously shaped splash of a purple substance, scattered sparingly around the room and the plain, grey carpet was covered with a thick layer of shaving cream. The oak desk seemed to be in perfect condition with Hoshina Utau sitting behind it in a large, black office chair, magazine hiding her face as she read it intently.

"Utau, I'm not even going to ask what happened in here. Please, stay PG and clean it up by the time I get back." Yukari sighed, closing the door behind her when she left.

Utau removed her eyes from the magazine and nearly fell out of her chair. "**KUKAI WHAT DID YOU DO?!**"

"Really? You _just _noticed?" Kukai rolled his eyes.

She gripped the magazine in her hand and stood up. "Look at this!" she yelled as she shoved it in his face. "MY FACE IS ON THE COVER. IF YOUR FACE WAS ON THE COVER OF SOMETHING, WOULDN'T YOU LOOK AT IT ALL DAY!"

"**MY FACE WILL BE ON THE COVER OF SOMETHING IF YOU PUSH ME ANY FURTHER!**"

"Hmph! You're not even going to congratulate me?" Utau folds her arms, looking away from the literal mess. "I guess somebody doesn't want any help."

"No! I do want help! **CONGRATULATIONS!**"

"Too late." she said, turning towards the door and exiting the room, leaving Kukai there for the next victim to enter that room. Nobody quite comprehended how he ended up like that. Heck, Kukai didn't even know how it happened, but there were no witnesses, so it was practically impossible to figure out.

* * *

***silence* Yeaaaaah. I don't really know what to say except for the fact that I really don't like drabbles. It's auite obvious just by how badly written this is. Without a continuous plot, I run out of ideas...so...THIS happened. *silence***


End file.
